With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices have been developed into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, portable electronic devices may provide various multimedia services, such as broadcast services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music playing services.
The electronic device may provide a security function in order to prevent a third party from indiscriminately using personal information stored in the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may provide a locking service to protect the user's personal information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.